baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Japanese Baseball League
he Japanese Baseball League or 'Nihon Yakyū Renmei'was a professional baseball league in Japan. It was established on February 5, 1936 as "Japan Occupational Baseball League". Then it was renamed "Japanese Baseball League" in 1939. It was run until 1949. There was no League Play in 1945. The league played fall and spring seasons in 1937 and 1938. Four of the franchises formerly in this league currently play in the Central League, and four others are in the Pacific League. Teams *Dai Tokyo (1936) → Lion Baseball Club (1937–1940) → Asahi Baseball Club (1941–1944) → Pacific Baseball Club (1946) → Taiyō Robins(1947–1949) → To the Central League (later renamed the Shochiku Robins; present: Yokohama BayStars) *Korakuen Eagles (1937s) → Eagles Baseball Club (1938–1939) → Kurowashi Baseball Club (1940–1941) → Yamato Baseball Club (1942–1943) → Broken up *Nagoya Baseball Club (1936–1943) → Sangyo Baseball Club (1944) → Chubu Nippon (1946) → Chubu Nippon Dragons (1947) → Chunichi Dragons (1948–1949) → To the Central League Nagoya Kinko (1936–1940) → Merged into the Tsubasa Baseball Club *Osaka Tigers (1936–September 24, 1940, Nicknamed "Tigers") → Hanshin Baseball Club (September 25, 1940–1944) → Osaka Tigers (1946–1949, Nicknamed "Hanshin") → To the Central League (Present: Hanshin Tigers) *Tokyo Kyojin (1936–1944; 1946) → Yomiuri Giants (1947–1949) → To the Central League *Tokyo Senators (1936–1939) → Tsubasa Baseball Club (1940) → Taiyō Baseball Club (1941–1942) → Nishitetsu Baseball Club (1943) → Broken up *Hankyu Baseball Club (1936–1944; 1946) → Hankyu Bears (January, 1947–April, 1947) → Hankyu Braves (April, 1947–1949) → To the Pacific League (Present: Orix Buffaloes) *Nankai Baseball Club (1938f–May 31, 1944) → Kinki Nippon (June 1, 1944–December 31, 1944) → Kinki Great Ring (1946–May 31, 1947) → Nankai Hawks (June 1, 1947–1949) → To the Pacific League (Present: Fukuoka SoftBank Hawks) *Gold Star (1946) → Kinsei Stars (1947–1948) → Daiei Stars1 (1949) (present: Chiba Lotte Marines) *Senators Baseball Club (1946) → Tokyu Flyers (1949) → Kyuei Flyers (1948) → Tokyu Flyers (1947) → To the Pacific League (Present: Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters) *Kintetsu Pearls (1949)2 → To the Pacific League (Present: Orix Buffaloes) MVPs *1937 Spring: Eiji Sawamura, Tokyo Kyojin, P *1937 Fall: Harrison McGalliard, Korakuen Eagles, C *1938 Spring: Hisanori Karita, Tokyo Senators, 2B *1938 Fall: Haruyasu Nakajima, Tokyo Kyojin, OF *1939: Victor Starfin, Tokyo Kyojin, P *1940: Victor Starfin, Tokyo Kyojin, P *1941: Tetsuharu Kawakami, Tokyo Kyojin, 1B *1942: Shigeru Mizuhara, Tokyo Kyojin, 2B *1943: Shosei Go, Tokyo Kyojin, OF *1944: Tadashi Wakabayashi, Hanshin, P *1946: Kazuto Tsuruoka, Kinki Great Ring, 3B *1947: Tadashi Wakabayashi, Osaka Tigers, P *1948: Kazuto Tsuruoka, Nankai, 3B *1949: Fumio Fujimura, Osaka Tigers, OF Champions *1936 (spring): No standings *1936 (summer): No standings *1936 (fall): Tokyo Kyojin *1937 (spring): Tokyo Kyojin *1937 (fall): Osaka Tigers *1938 (spring): Osaka Tigers *1938 (fall): Tokyo Kyojin *1939: Tokyo Kyojin *1940: Tokyo Kyojin *1941: Tokyo Kyojin *1942: Tokyo Kyojin *1943: Tokyo Kyojin *1944: Hanshin *1945: No league play because of World War II *1946: Kinki Great Ring *1947: Osaka Tigers *1948: Nankai Hawks *1949: Yomiuri Giants See also *Professional baseball in Japan *Japanese Baseball Hall of Fame *List of Japanese baseball players *List of Japanese players in Major League Baseball *Nippon Professional Baseball *Baseball in Japan References External links * Japanese Baseball Data Archive at The Baseball Guru *List of players at Japanese Baseball Category:Asian baseball leagues Category:Nippon Professional Baseball Category:Baseball leagues in Japan